


Time Busters

by WayWardWonderer



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: Cross Over, Crossover, Disapperance, Displacement, Future, Gen, Missing, Time Travel, Weeping Angels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayWardWonderer/pseuds/WayWardWonderer
Summary: While looking into bizarre disappearances throughout Central Park Dr. Egon Spengler meets an equally bizarre man who refers to himself only as 'The Doctor'.  During this brief encounter Egon learns of a unorthodox threat and of a future endeavor that will make him proud.





	Time Busters

A string of mysterious disappearances throughout Central Park had drawn the attention of both the local police and the Ghostbusters. While the police investigated the park for any sign of the reported missing persons the Ghostbusters tracked down the source for a massive surge in psychokinetic energy that began to emanate alongside the disappearances. Whether or not the two phenomena were connected had yet to be seen.

Dr. Egon Spengler was using a PKE meter to detect any trace amounts of the unnaturally high abundance of the energy while Dr. Raymond "Ray" Stantz followed up with the police. Dr. Peter Venkman and Winston Zeddemore remained at the firehouse to answer any potential calls while Egon and Ray were out exploring Central Park.

" _Egon have you found anything yet_?" Ray asked as he clicked on his radio and checked over his notes.

"Nothing definitive." Egon replied as he continued to search through a more isolated portion of the park. The trace signature he had detected seemed to follow jogging trails and other areas that were frequently occupied by visitors. "Ray I don't believe we're dealing with a living predator as the police suspect, but I also cannot confirm a paranormal presence either."

" _I think you're right_." Ray walked alongside a horse mounted police officer through the park. " _There's no sign of physical assault or even a struggle, and the missing people don't have anything in common that would bait a serial... Well, you know what I mean_."

"Agreed." The PKE meter suddenly screeched to life as a rapidly moving figure suddenly encroached on Egon's location. He turned in the direction of the approaching figure and froze. The figure also froze in place and stopped moving. "Ray, I think I found what we're looking for."

" _You did_?!" Ray sounded excited and frightened at the same time. " _Where are you_?"

"Along the North-Eastern jogging trails."

" _What did you find_?"

"Unknown." Egon glanced down at the meter only to have the unseen figure dash toward him yet again. As soon as Egon looked up it stopped. "But it fast and appears to be aggressive."

" _Don't move! I'm on my way_!" Ray began running toward Egon's location with the mounted police officer accompanying him. " _Keep your line open_!"

Egon remained steadfast and didn't dare budge from where he stood or even look away from the direction of the approaching figure. "Fascinating. This being can maneuver at an incredible rate and can seem to sense when I am looking for it."

" _Can you see it_?" Ray asked with huffed breaths.

"No. I cannot."

A strange whirring noise began to sound off from the depths of the trails behind Egon. Unwilling to look away from the threat who had begun stalking him from an unseen vantage point Egon could only listen and wait.

"Keep silent for a moment, Ray." Egon urged. "Something is happening."

"Excuse me." A male voice with a slight accent akin to British and Scottish, commanded more than asked as he stood beside Egon and extended his arm to hold a bizarre tool out at arm's length. "This will only take a moment."

"Who are you?" Egon asked without turning his focus. "And what is that device?"

"I'm the Doctor." The man replied with a firm and somewhat smug tone. "And this is a sonic screwdriver."

Egon watched as the Doctor took a step forward and put himself in Egon's line of sight. The Doctor appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties with thick brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a blue suit with a long brown overcoat on top. Wearing a red tie and a red pair of converse shoes this Doctor was unlike any other doctor Egon had ever encountered in his professional career.

The Doctor aimed his screwdriver into the dense flora that surrounded the trail and an arrogant flashed over his face. "There you are..."

"Do you know what is this creature is?" Egon's curiosity had been piqued by the Doctor's sudden appearance and behavior. "Do you know anything about the disappearances occurring throughout Central Park?"

"Yes. And yes." The Doctor stepped back from the trail and walked casually back from whence he came, walking past Egon with a confident stroll. "Won't be a moment."

Ray's voice broke in over the radio and made Egon jump a little. " _Spengler where are you_? _It's a little hard to narrow down your exact location with all the trees_."

"Ray I believe it'd be best if you stayed back. I'll explain everything later."

" _Okay... I trust you_."

The Doctor returned with a large full body mirror in his hands and placed it down between Egon and the creature's path. "Wise decision."

"A mirror?" Egon inquired with an arched brow.

"Yup. A mirror." The Doctor turned on his heels quickly to look at Egon. "The only confirmed method of stopping a Weeping Angel in its tracks."

"A Weeping Angel?" Egon repeated in a rather unconvinced tone.

"A being who evolved in such a way that direct eye contact cause them to freeze in place as their skin turns to stone, much like a statue. If one angel looks at another angel the two beings will become frozen in place, unable to move."

"Sounds like an unfortunate trade off: Immobility in exchange for invulnerability ."

"Indeed." The Doctor smirked in amusement at Egon's keen observation. Giving the unusually dressed scientist an odd look the Doctor took in the 'no ghost' logo on Egon's right sleeve and the name tag on the chest of his jumpsuit. "Spengler, is it?"

"DOCTOR Spengler." Egon introduced himself sharply. "Dr. Egon Spengler."

The Doctor's eyes lit up with a sense of excitement and familiarity. "Dr. Egon Spengler, the physicist and founder of the Ghostbusters, eh?"

"That is correct."

"Well then," the Doctor motioned for Egon to follow him into the thick floral brush. "you'll definitely being interested in this."

Though hesitant to the follow the unnamed stranger Egon's curiosity was still gnawing at his mind. He needed to know what was happening, why it was happening and who was responsible for it.

"Let me introduce to you the Weeping Angel." The Doctor presented in a casual and fearless manner. "Don't worry, it's harmless now."

Egon stopped short at the sight of the stone figure. Humanoid in appearance with large angel wings on its back, it had a viscous snarl frozen on its face and had its hands outstretched with its long fingers twisted as if it had been stopped mid-strike. It's hollow eyes were cold yet seemed to be burning with rage as they stared blankly at its own reflection cast in the single, large mirror that had been placed before it.

"This... This is a statue."

"Yup." The Doctor confirmed. "But only when you're looking at it or it's looking at itself." He knocked on the side of the mirror with his knuckles. "As long as this mirror is in place the Weeping Angel can't prey anyone anymore."

"Prey on us?"

"Let me explain," the Doctor seemed morbidly excited to go into detail about the creature in question. "the Weeping Angel is a peculiar and unique species that exists by consuming the life energy of people without actually killing them. It feasts off of the remaining years in a person's natural born life. In order to do this the Angels send their target through various points in time and the-"

"Time displacement allows the Weeping Angel to feed off of the residual energy produced by the individual after they've been forced from their natural place in the timeline to another."

"Yes! Yes that's right!" The Doctor seemed was brimming with enthusiasm toward Egon.

"Are claiming that this statue, this Weeping Angel, is responsible for all of the disappearances that have been reported as of late?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Is there any way to locate them throughout the time stream?"

"Yes and no." The Doctor sounded less enthusiastic. "You see, once the time displacement takes place the angel consumes all of the energy and renders it impossible for the person in question to return to the time from whence they were displaced. I can locate them and confirm their fate, but I cannot bring them back to this point in time."

"I see." Egon held out his PKE meter and the power level spiked, confirming that the Weeping Angel was in fact the culprit behind the unusual events transpiring through Central Park.

"I must say Dr. Spengler it's an unexpected honor to meet the man who founded the technology for time displacement. In my travels I've met many people; powerful, wise, intelligent, creative... but none quite so much as the founder of the time displacement theory and subsequent equation."

"I do what now?"

"Oh, don't worry about it!" The Doctor brushed off the question easily as he strolled away from the subdued creature. "You'll find out soon enough. Now, let's get you back on the trail so I can finish crating our Angel behind mirrors to keep it at bay."

"Very well." Egon followed the Doctor back onto the trail and found himself staring at a blue police box resting on the trail as it had manifested from nothingness. "From what I have gathered from our encounter I presume it's safe so claim that you are not a normal human either. And that you are not a traditional doctor of either science or medicine."

"Correct again." The Doctor confirmed as he stepped inside the blue box for only a moment then returned with three more mirrors. "But you'll come to know more about that in time."

"And you know this, how?"

"As I've stated you're the father of time displacement, and I but a student. I spend my days traveling the cosmos through both time and space with this," he placed a hand on the side of the blue box affectionately. "my TARDIS."

"Tardis?"

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." The Doctor explained coyly. "I do look forward to meeting you again, well, at least I'll meet you for the first time in a few more years. But with a different face. An older face."

"You sound as though you're speaking in riddles but I will go ahead chalk your mannerisms up to time displacement."

The Doctor grinned widely as he returned to the thick flora off the trail. "You have no idea how correct you are."

Ray's voice returned over the radio in a somewhat panicked tone that caught Egon's ear. " _Egon, you okay_? _Please answer_!"

"I'm fine." Egon confirmed as he watched the Doctor disappear through the foliage with the mirrors in tow. "I will explain everything once we return to the firehouse."

" _I think I know where you are_." Ray could faintly hear Egon's voice in the distance. " _Stay right there_."

The Doctor emerged from the flora and dusted off his hands theatrically. "Done. Now I can go about my business without any anomalies disrupting my guidance system." Stepping one foot through the doorway of the Tardis he stopped and turned so he could extend his hand to Egon. "Though brief it was a distinct honor Dr. Spengler."

Egon shook the Doctor's hand and replied with a courteous but unsure sign of mutual respect. "Likewise. I look forward to meeting you. Again."

The Doctor let go of Egon's hand and stepped fully through the door, only to poke his head back through with one last request. "You should step back a few paces, just to be safe."

Without questioning the odd man Egon obeyed and took a few steps back. The whirring sound returned and the Tardis began to fade in and out of sight as the Doctor and his marvelous blue box slipped back into the time stream, ready to resume their explorations together.

Ray had just crossed onto the trail with the mounted police officer and spotted Egon as the Tardis faded away. "Egon! There you are! Is everything okay? Where's the presence you mentioned earlier?"

"It's been properly taken care of." Egon answered as he did his best to hide his smirk of amusement, adjusting his glasses to hide behind his hand. "There's much we need to discuss. Ray, have you ever shown interest in the theory of time travel?"

_**-The End** _


End file.
